Take Me With You
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: It was disappointing, the ending of the movie was. A certain someone in a totally awesome hat should've have been with our heroine...


I just saw Alice in Wonderland... again. Tim Burton is a genius, except he left out one little thing: THE HATTER AND ALICE SHOULD BE MARRIED! At least, he should've kissed her on the cheek that time after the battle when he leaned in. He didn't... Sob, I love the Hatter, preferably Johnny Depp's Hatter. He was much younger than the Disney's animated Hatter, and I could tell his adoration for Alice. That made him undeniably awww-dorable! I'm madly in love with the Hatter (: SO HERE'S MY VERSION FOR THE ENDING!

Disclaimer? What is there to disclaim? I do own Alice in Wonderland, you know? Why do you think otherwise? *Red Queen suddenly appears in my room* "LIAR! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" I WAS JUST KIDDING!

* * *

"Can this take me home?" Alice asked, taking the glass of the Jabberwock's purple blood. She had longed for that wish to come true since she arrived, or so... she thought.

The White Queen gave her a serious look, "If that is what you choose," there was a tone of questioning in the royal's voice. As if, she doubted the girl really wanted to go home. As if, Alice would be happier in Underland with a carefree life.

Still, Alice knew she had to go back. She had unfinished business to take care of. Even if she didn't want to marry Hamish, she needed to tell him straight forth. Perhaps it would be easier to stay in her own Wonderland, but Alice had just gotten her muchness back. She couldn't lose that on her friends behalf. She'd feel she had betrayed the Hatter.

The Hatter though! He was certainly worth staying for, but betrayal would be far too torturous on her heart - whether he would feel that way or not.

Alice stared at the drink that could make her life's path clear. She wished it would help her with this choice now. It was much too difficult saying goodbye to her new family, "You could always stay..." an oh-so familiar voice whispered from behind her. The Hatter! That tugging in her gut got even stronger as she took in the options she had. Wonderland: a leisurely stroll, or home: where she would need to jump over a few obstacles.

She smiled falsely at the Hatter, "What an idea," she laughed. It was meant to lighten the mood, but she knew it was far too serious. His eyes looked into hers for perhaps the thousandth time since she'd arrived. They were such a captivating green that was almost heart-melting. Alice felt her own eyes water up, but she couldn't let the tears fall after what Absolem had told her. Without thinking her voice found her, "or perhaps..." she paused to swallow her tears, "you could come with me..."

That took a lot of muchness, she supposed, suggesting such an impossible thing; indeed it was far off from the other six. Maybe she didn't want to know the answer to it, but it had slipped through her teeth and there was no taking it back.

The eyes she had glued hers to seemed to lighten for a moment before dimming once again. Of course, even through his maddening nature, the Hatter knew some things were just simply _impossible_ even if he refused to grasp that concept openly. His silence must've seemed to be rejection, for Alice blushed and stuttered, "Erm, never mind, it was just a crazy idea out of my imagination. It's probably impossible anyway..." Even as she said this, Alice felt a small urge of doubt to it. Afterall, she was here, and the Rabbit had spent so much time in her own world. It _must _be possible for her favorite person in Wonderland to follow her home, right? Anything was possible... if she believed it was.

Though she couldn't make the choice whether it be possible or not, for it was up to him. Alice wouldn't dare put him through any of the misery of the ordinary world without his permission. She peered around at the others watching her. How she would love to have all of them around! The Cheshire Cat wouldn't be happy in her world though, for there weren't enough vast places and dark forests near enough. It would be terrible to see his mysterious smile turn into a frown. The White Queen had to stay in Underland because there was too much cleaning up and reconstruction from what her sister had left her with. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum didn't seem to have any care for her world either. All that left was the Mad Hatter...

The invitation was directed at him in the first place, and she was waiting to hear an answer. Alice grew curiouser and curiouser as to what his answer would be; he hadn't said anything since she had brought it up. It was all too fearful for her, what he would say, and somehow she thought it would be too unbearable for her to handle a 'no.' _This must be what Hamish feels like... _she thought to herself. _I left him there without an answer... but does he really feel so strong as I do? _Alice couldn't imagine marrying Hamish and the two of them falling in love. They knew hardly nothing of each other! Yet, she felt he understood the predicament he was in. Whether he truly wanted to marry her or not, Alice thought it would leave her heartbroken if she couldn't see the Hatter again.

The Hatter was contemplating a few things as well. Was Alice serious to ask him to come with her, stay with her forever. She was a small child when he first met her, but he could now see that she was a beautiful woman now. Though she was grown outside, she was still the adorable girl he had known. Though she was much more... exciting? Was that the world? He always did become overjoyed when he saw her. Was the correct word intoxicating? There was something about her that made it impossible to say no to her. Would he make this time an exception? Would he turn her away after everything they'd been through? Underland was great, but his friends didn't mean near as much to him as the girl he had known from years ago...

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" he finally asked.

"What?" Alice blinked, her mind slowly coming back to her.

The Hatter went on slowly, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Oh," she pondered for a moment, "No, I give it up..." she shrugged with a frown. The silence soon engulfing them again. It was hard to stay focused on anything but what the final choice would be, what she wouldn't remember or what she would cherish for good, "What's the answer?"

The Hatter smiled a bit, knowing she knew what his answer would be, "I haven't the slightest idea."

Alice laughed and looked around her friends, "Well... I best be going now," she spoke softy. The sad nature was evident in the air. Slowly, she lifted the glass slowly to her lips, preparing to taste the blood of the creature that she had been sent here to slay in the first place. Alice had to focus greatly on what she wanted, what her choice had to be.

"Wait," a voice said before the drink reached her lips. Alice turned to see no other than the Hatter she had cared for so much give her a sheepish grin, "I would like to... go with you... very much."

Soon as the words escaped his mouth, Alice could feel a rush of happiness spill through her body, mixing with her blood. A small smile tugged at her lips as her eyes met the Hatter's again. After she downed her drink she felt the world around her change slowly but surely. Beside her was the Hatter and he whispered, "You don't perhaps have tea in London?"

Alice nodded, "but of course." Before long there they were, right outside the rabbit hole Alice had fell through the first time. "Let's go," Alice grabbed the Hatter's pale hand and they ran back to the garden. As soon as she settled the deal with Hamish she would create a real life Wonderland for herself... and the Hatter.

* * *

_So, yeah, not so... relationshippy as it is friendship, but I wanted the Hatter to be there... or for her to STAY LIKE HE SAID SHE SHOULD! Geesh, nobody listens to a Madman! Hmm, these two should get married... Don't you think Alice's unending wish to go home is kinda similar to Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz? Tim Burton's remaking that as well. I'm not sure how I feel about that... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!_


End file.
